


Letters From The Heart

by werewolfsaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Epic Embarrassment, First Kiss, First Time, Love Letters Never Designed To Be Read, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan scrambled round his trailer, dug through his bags, even ripped up the cheap carpet...nothing! Then he remembered the crew member collecting mail and his heart began pounding so hard he thought it was going to crack his ribs.<br/>"Nonononononono!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters From The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> When I was in therapy I was told that writing a letter to someone I cared about, pouring out all my problems, not for them to read it, just to vent. That's where this came from :)  
> Comments are lovely so leave some if you like  
> Enjoy

Hey dude,  
Been a while since I wrote to you, I know, but things have been going okay recently so I didn't feel the need to vent. Only thing that has caused any problem is the usual. I swear you're trying to kill me, walking round topless, flexing those fucking muscles, smiling that ridiculously adorable smile.  
You keep touching me too, like you're reassuring yourself I'm really there. I love it because all I want to do is rub myself against you like a cat, kiss you breathless, love you endlessly. All those letters before, every single one, was me getting to this point. The point where I can say (write...you know what i mean!) that I love you, Tyler.  
Oops, gotta go, about to be called on set. At least I get to work with you today.  
Love, always, Dylan x

Folding the letter neatly and slipping it into an envelope, Dylan placed it on the tiny table with all the others. As he went to put them all back in his bag there was a loud thump at the door.  
"Dylan!" Posey shouted. "You're late, man, haul ass!"  
"Shit!"  
Bounding out the trailer, racing towards the set, Dylan nearly collided with one of the many crew members, a small woman holding a stack of mail.  
"Sorry," he called, dodging by her.

***

Dylan was exhausted when he got back to his trailer. As exciting as working on the show was, as working with all his friends was, it still took a lot outta him. Especially the scenes with Hoechlin. It was a constant struggle not to just burrow into the warm, comforting presence of the older man and stay there forever. Dropping onto the couch, sighing, he suddenly remembered he'd been having some problems with the next scene. Deciding he better make notes to show Jeff, he rolled off the comfy cushions, moving to the desk and froze, horrified.

Dylan scrambled round his trailer, dug through his bags, even ripped up the cheap carpet...nothing! Then he remembered the crew member collecting mail and his heart began pounding so hard he thought it was going to crack his ribs.  
"Nonononononono!" The letters he had written and addressed to Hoechlin, every single one, were gone.

Slamming out of the trailer, panic crushing his chest, Dylan raced towards Tyler's trailer, praying to every deity he could think of that his friend hadn't found them.  
"Please don't read them! Please don't read them!" he chanted. Without bothering to knock, he shoved the door open, casting desperately about for any sign of the letters. Nothing.  
"Fuck!"  
"Dylan?" a voice called. Turning to find Posey's head poked round the door, the young man tried to smile but it came out more of a grimace.  
"If you're looking for Hoechlin, dude, he took off about 10 minutes ago."  
Dylan felt his heart sink, ice forming in his stomach.  
"Fuck!"

***

The clock showed it was 2am. Dylan lay face down on his couch, frantically trying to think an excuse to never see Tyler again. But the thought of not seeing that stupidly handsome man anymore was just too painful. The knock at the door startled him enough to make him fall off the couch with a dull thud.  
"Perfect" he muttered, pushing himself to his feet and staggering to the door. He was tired, stressed, heart sore and cranky. Whoever this was better have a good reason for being here at this God awful hour.

"What?" the young man snapped, yanking open the door. Tyler Hoechlin was stood on the other side, dressed in sweats, a white tee and a grey hoodie that looked suspiciously like the one Dylan had misplaced a few weeks before. Huge jade eyes blinked at him, stunned by his sharp tone. Dylan nearly swallowed his tongue.  
"Hey, Dyl," Tyler murmured. "Can I come in?"

Nodding mutely, the pale skinned boy stepped aside, letting Tyler slip into his tiny apartment. Dylan spotted the envelopes gripped in Tyler's hand, opened and looking a little crumpled. Any hope of them not being read vanished.  
"So... I guess you know why I'm here," Tyler started, glancing at the paper in his hand.  
"You... It's... Tyler..." Dylan stammered, not even knowing which part of this clusterfuck to approach first.

"Let me talk, Dylan," Tyler said softly. "You had your say here. Let me do the same." The older man ran a hand through his messy ebony hair, eyes locking with Dylan's gorgeous chocolate ones.  
"I'm fairly sure you had no intention of me ever reading these. But I have and I can't decide if I should smack you..."  
Dylan flinched, expecting that.  
"For being such a giant idiot. Or kiss you sensless, while telling you that I love you too."

Dylan's heart lurched in his chest, eyes flying wide as he stared at his friend, the man he loved gazing back at him with a fond smile.  
"You can always tell me anything, Dyl, even that you love me. No letters needed."  
Stumbling forward, the boy crashed against Tyler, slamming their mouths together, hands tracing the lines of his face, the texture of his hair.  
"I love you," he mumbled right into that hot mouth, rubbing against the taut body as he had always wantedto. And from the feel of things, Tyler was pretty happy for him to do it.

Tripping, stumbling over each other but refusing to stop kissing, they made for the bedroom. Tyler tugged at the worn tee Dylan had on, sliding it up and off, seemingly without breaking the kiss. The younger man wasn't nearly as graceful. He fumbled with the hoodie (it was his! He knew it!) shoving it away once it was open. Then he had the shirt to contend with. Growling at it, scratching Tyler in his desperation to get rid of the damn thing, elicited a deep, needy noise from the older man, a noise Dylan wanted him to make again and again.

Shirts finally gone, they crashed together again, falling on the bed in an undignified heap. Dylan dragged his nails down Tyler's back, loving the sounds pouring from that long throat. Then Tyler's big hand closed over his dick and Dylan gasped, arching into the touch.  
"Fuck me," he panted, dragging the slightly heavier man down on top of him.  
"No," Tyler gasped back, nipping at Dylan's collar bone. The boy stilled under him, hurt and confused. Tyler just smiled softly, stroking his cheek gently. "I will make love to you though."

Melting into the bigger man's touch, Dylan could only hang on as Tyler's mouth and hands began to work his body, moving as if he knew every hot spot, every place that made the boy shiver and groan. As Tyler pulled Dylan's shorts down, his tongue licked a hot stripe up young lover's cock, sucking the head into his mouth eagerly.  
"Tyler," Dylan gasped, tangling his fingers in the soft, dark locks. "I won't last if you do that!"  
"I don't care. I want you to cum so hard you can't see straight."

Swallowing Dylan's dick in one easy move, Tyler began humming, gripping the youth's slender hips when they thrust up. Dylan was chanting Tyler's name, head thrashing from side to side, toes curling as his orgasm rushed down his spine.  
"I'm gonna cum!" Dylan shouted, back arching off the bed as he spilled down the dark haired man's throat. Tyler drank down the slightly bitter fluid greedily, licking Dylan clean softly.

Blinking down at the grinning man, breathless and sated, Dylan suddenly jolted upright, twisting on his knees, ass in the air.  
"Come on, Hoechlin, show me what you can do," he grinned, wriggling his hips invitingly. With a rumbling groan, Tyler surged up, running the head of his cock over Dylan's hole, teasing him by pressing against it then moving away.  
"I want to, I really do but just looking at you like this..." he moaned, sliding against the boy again. "I'm so close I don't think I'm gonna last."

The thrusts grew a little harder, Tyler's breathing grew more ragged. Dylan looked back over his shoulder, stunned by the look of sheer blissed out pleasure on his lover's face. With a deep, shuddering moan, Tyler came, white ropes of cum splashing over Dylan's ass and back.  
"I love you, Dyl," Tyler panted, heart in his eyes.  
"I love you."


End file.
